Finding Ourselves
by xXOriginalObsessedXx
Summary: Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Katherine and Jeremy live in a home and are told that when they are 18 they are being sent to live with a family and are required to marry their chosen one. How will this all work out? Will they find love? Will they find out serious secrets? And most importantly, will they find themselves? Set in the 1990's. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Enjoy,this is my first story so read and review :)

Caroline's POV:

I walked on the dirt pavement around the garden, alongside Elena,Bonnie and all have known each other since we were children, as we were put into this hellhole.I never knew the names of my parents, I was given up a few days after I was born.I can't remember anything of my life as a child up until I was 5, when Elena and Jeremy came to the quickly became friends and soon after, Bonnie and Katherine came to join all lived happy childhoods up until the age of 13, when we were told that when we were 18, we were going to be given away to a family we didn't know, and were required to marry our chosen one.

I was stubborn, and threw a took several nurses to calm me down.I always dreamed of leaving this home and exploring the world, but not with my 'husband'.I always used to think boys were yucky when I was a child, everyone but Jeremy that remained calm after hearing of the news, as did Jeremy and Bonnie, but Katherine was like me and refused.I shouldn't even be thinking of marriage at the age of 13! But, the years went on and tomorrow is the day I turn 18, the day my free will is taken from me, the day I leave this home and go to a family I don't if my husband turns out to be a complete ass, I wish the best for my 4 best deserve the best and more, well I think I do too, but I would rather suffer than my friends suffering.

"So, tomorrow we leave here" Katherine said.

"I can't believe it, 5 years have gone in already?" Elena said with disbelief.

"On the bright side, our husbands could be nice, and HOT!" Bonnie giggled.I let out a chuckle.

"Let's hope, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think we leave at 11." Elena replied.I sighed.

"Has anyone packed their belongings yet besides me?" Bonnie asked.

"I have, not as if we have much anyway" Katherine scoffed.

"I think I'll go pack my stuff , you coming?" I said, looking at nodded.

"See you guys later at dinner" Elena said and we walked away.

We went inside the home and up the stairs to our room that the 5 of us nurses had their quarters downstairs and the owners of the home had a whole floor of rooms upstairs, luxury compared to our small room where we had 5 single, tiny beds and chests of drawers beside our beds to keep our things in.I grabbed a small black suitcase I had and opened my drawers to start did the same.

"Do you think everything will be okay when we go to this house tomorrow,Caroline?" Elena asked, turning to me.

"I really dont know Elena, we haven't even met these people for Christ's sake! I have serious trust issues without this already!" I exclaimed.

"I hope it does" Elena , I hope so too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

No-one's POV:

Everyone was packed and ready to go by 5 o'clock that all hung out in their room for a while, chatting and of the nurses, named Nurse Georgia, who was one of the only nice nurses to them, came to let them know that dinner was ready at 6 o' all headed downstairs to eat their meal with the other nurses.

"Are you all excited for tomorrow?" A nurse called Stephanie asked.

"Not really, I mean, we are grateful for them taking us in but we're too young to get married yet! I always dreamed of going to Hawaii and working there, and eventually meeting someone. Then I would settle down if they were the one,not at the age of 18! More like bloody 30" Katherine let out in rage.

"I see your point look at all of us, we take care of all of you and the little kids upstairs, none of us are married and we are all a lot older than you. I'm sure the bosses are doing it so you all are in decent hands for the rest of your lives" Nurse Georgia said.

"Would any of you ever do what we are doing?" Jeremy asked.

A few of the nurses murmured 'I would'. Some sat there, fiddling with their food, while others just looked at Jeremy.

"Well, at least a few people actually what if they aren't nice, or suitable?" Bonnie wondered.

"The bosses have met with them a few times.I'm sure they wouldn't have agreed if they didn't think they were good enough" Another nurse named Samantha replied.

Caroline hummed and they carried on eating their dinner in finished first as she didn't feel like eating much and went over to the sat down and started playing a few notes and seeing where they nurses looked towards her with their mouths open.

"You play piano Caroline?! Where did you learn that?" Nurse Georgia asked, shocked.

"I don't know really.I just sat down here a few years ago and started playing" Caroline shrugged.

"You're really good!" A nurse said.

"Thank you.I am going to go to our room and make sure I have everything before I go to sleep. Goodnight everyone" Caroline bid them all goodbye.

"Goodnight" Everyone chorused.

Jeremy's POV:

I watched the clock at the fireplace tick and was nearing, and fast.I just hope my wife to be isnt a boy beater or anything, and hopefully we will fall in love.I sighed and watched as the flames burned the was a big day, for all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you for the people who have watched, reviewed, favourited and followed! It means the world to me :) Enjoy, this is where the Originals come in. I'm a bit obsessed with them :/**

Elena's POV:

The dark of my sleep was taken over when the suns rays streamed in through the window.I dug my head into the blanket, while my eyes were opening and trying to adjust to even the shade of the blanket.I groaned when I realised what day it was.I poked my head out from under the blanket to see that Katherine was already up, and reading a looked up and smiled at me.I grinned and I looked like we could be identical twins, but she had lovely curly hair and I had straight hair, I had doe eyes and hers had a mischievous glint to them.I always wondered why we looked so similar.I looked at the clock on the wall next to the door to see that it was 8.50 am.

"Psst! Elena?" Katherine whispered to me from across the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Wanna wake up the others?" She replied.

"Sure, but how? Bonnie and Jeremy are snoring away" I ladylike of me,eh?

" pour water over them!" Katherine grinned.I laughed quietly.

"Let's do it then!" I pumped my fist up in the air showing both got out of our beds and walked quietly but quickly to the opened the door quietly and we went across the landing to the ran down to the kitchen and grabbed buckets and basins and filled them with made our way back upstairs and went into our room.I went over to Jeremy and poured the water over screamed like a girl and opened his eyes whilst shivering, whilst Caroline and Bonnie screamed at the same time.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Caroline shrieked and ran after Katherine who bolted out the just huffed and went to the looked at me.I gulped and ran like Katherine, with Jeremy running after me.

Caroline currently had Katherine on the ground and was shouting endless things to her, and Jeremy had me in a choke hold, but I could still breathe and it wasn't in a bad way.

"I can't believe you to think you were innocent.." Jeremy joked.I laughed.

"Katherine's evil touch has been rubbing off on me" I giggled.

The nurses all ran downstairs to see what had started laughing when they saw Jeremy and Caroline still soaked.

"What happened here?" Nurse Stephanie asked whilst laughing.

"We woke them up!" Katherine grinned.

"Yeah,and it sure was funny!" I exclaimed and Katherine nurses shook their heads and told us to go and get ready, and to dress in our finest headed back upstairs and took it in turns to use the an hour later we were all ready and in our best clothing.I wore a black corset with a full black skirt, and I thought I sort of looked like a princess... Katherine wore a green one, Caroline wore a blue one and Bonnie wore a red one, and Jeremy wore a black suit and bow tie with a white nurses complimented us as we ate breakfast.I could tell by the look on Caroline's face that she was nervous.I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle smiled at me and gave me a squeeze back.

A carriage pulled up at the home and we all ran to get our made our way outside after saying our goodbyes to the nurses and waving to the younger children in the home where they were standing at an upstairs window.A man took all of our things and put them inside the carriage and helped us shut the door and we waved for the last time to the home, and said a silent goodbye to our childhood as we realised we were no longer children now.I sighed and looked out the window for the entire journey, taking in all the was fair to say I was pulled up at a gigantic house and the 5 of us gaped at was HUGE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already! I hope you enjoy, the Originals,the girls and Jeremy are introduced in this episode.**

Katherine's POV:

The man that brought us here, helped us out of the carriage was quite nice, it's a shame we didn't learn his name.A maid walked out the door and down the path to the house towards name was guided us into the house.I tell you, the inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside! The gardens outside were gorgeous, the plants all full grown and fruit growing on some of the was a lake which we all agreed to go swimming in one helped us take off our coats and she hung them up on a coat stand by the door.

We heard people walking down the stairs and looked they new family we were living girl came down had long, blonde wavy hair that went down to her first man to come down had dirty blonde curls, and looked like an Alpha Male if I'm second man to come down had dark, spiky hair, and had a young boyish look about third looked the oldest of the had a blonde-brown stubble and hair that was short like the other 2 last man to come down had dark hair like the second, and wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black was my definition of perfect.I looked at him and he caught me smirked and I blushed and looked away.

"Welcome.I do hope you had a nice journey?" The one who looked like an Alpha asked.

"It was many sights to see" Caroline stared at her then dropped his gaze.

"I am Rebekah, and this is Niklaus, but we call him Nik or Klaus, Kol, Finn and Elijah at the end" Rebekah then spoke.

"I am Bonnie,this is Jeremy, Elena, Katherine and Caroline" Bonnie replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you , would you be so kind to have some of the maids escort them all to the rooms they will meet one of us?" Elijah asked nodded and walked out of the room.

"We will meet you all in 5 minutes" Finn nodded and they all went back upstairs.

"Wow,they're smokin' hot!" Elena giggled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be bedding Rebekah!" Jeremy slapped his arm.

"Ouch!" Jeremy complained.I snorted.

Evangeline walked back into the room with a few other maids.

"These girls are your appointed will show you to the room you will share with your partner" Evangeline said.

"Thank you Evangeline" I replied.A maid who had short brown hair walked over to me, took my luggage and gestured for me to follow her out of the room.I followed behind her.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Rosemary,but everyone calls me Rose" She replied.

"I am how long have you worked here?" I smiled.

"I have worked here for around 5 Mikaelsons are very nice people if you don't get on their bad side.I just hope for your sake that everything here works out" She said, a serious tone to her voice.I was does she mean?

"Here we partner will be along in a minute.I will place your belongings in the wardrobe, and I will help you with it all later" Rose said.I smiled.

"Thank you Rose.I will see you later this afternoon then?" I asked.

"Yes you for now Katherine" Rose smiled and waved to me as she walked out.I returned the room I would be sleeping in was a big,spacey room with burgundy red was a four poster bed with burgundy and dark blue blankets and was two wooden bedside tables beside each side of the bed, and a door was next to each side.A wardrobe and bathroom I guessed.A desk with a computer was at the left hand wall, and against the bed sat a loveseat, which was dark blue.A glass coffee table sat in front of it, with a dark blue and burgundy carpet sat underneath it.A telephone sat on top of the table, and a television was at the right hand wall, placed on a tv holder with the remotes for everything on the a drawer of the holder was a pile of old videos and some dvds.

This room was something I had always dreamed of when I was younger, after living in the home for a few years.I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone come in and close the door.

"Hello" Someone said.I jumped and spun around to see...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, a continue on from where we left off on the last chapter.**

Katherine's POV:

**I jumped and spun around to see...**FINN?!

"Uh..hi?" I said, or rather asked.

"I'm not who you were expecting huh?" He smirked.I blushed.

"I don't know, you guys sort of had us all guessing" I replied.

"Hmm..is the room of your liking?" He asked.

"It's perfect.I always dreamed of a room like this" I smiled.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other then?" I nodded and we sat down on the bed.

Elena's POV:

I was waiting in the room for my future husband to come appointed maid, named Matilda, had shown me to the bedroom I was currently in and I got to know might be a maid but I still wanted to be her told me of some of her memories when she started working here,and I told her about the said she would come back later and show me around the house,which I was thankful knew you could have a house this huge?! The bedroom had beige and dark brown wallpapering, a gigantic double bed with the same type of pattern as the walls had on the bed sheets and pillows, a tv and a book shelf on the right hand wall, and on the left hand side there was a wardrobe with 2 sides and a door to the bathroom.I sighed and sat down on the window sill next to the bed and stared out the window which had a view right down to the gardens.I heard the door close and looked round to see smiled charmingly at her.

"Hello you like the bedroom we will be sharing?" He asked.

"It's we're getting married huh?" I replied.

"That seems to be the plan" He grinned at me.I giggled.

He walked over to me and helped me off the held my hands and locked his eyes with mine.

"You truly are beautiful my sweet Elena" He said, inhaling her strawberry scent from her body products.I blushed a deep chuckled and gestured for me to sit down on a chair in front of the bed.I did so and Elijah sat down aswell.

"So what are your favourite colours?" He asked.I replied and we continued to do this and found out a lot of things about each other.

Jeremy's POV:

I sat in Rebekah's room,waiting for her to my surprise, it wasn't pink as I expected it to sexist of was black and white zebra print walls, with bed sheets on the queen sized bed to floor had a white carpet which was soft and there was a dresser with a surface was wooden which had her beauty products and brushes lying was a door which was glass so you could see the wardrobe through it and it was the same with the bathroom door. the tv sat on a table against the wall directly across from the bed, and the telephone was on the table also, along with the tv remote.I sat on a chair against a wall,and heard her enter.I looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jeremy" She said.

"Hey room is 's different from what I thought it would be" I replied.

"Oh really? And what did you think it would be like?" She asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

" of pink" I said let out a loud laugh.

"Would you rather it be pink?" She facial expression went from guilty to mortified in an laughed once more.

"Don't is actually one of my least favourite colours" She said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep! So tell me about yourself" We instantly engaged in conversation, telling stories of our childhood and things about was perfect for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! So it's Caroline and Bonnie finding out who they have been paired with! Who will it be? Read to find out! Enjoy my Original Obsessors x**

Bonnie's POV:

Through all of this, at least the bedroom I was going to be sleeping in was was an aqua and white theme on the walls, an aqua carpet and white sheets on the bed covers and pillows. For some reason, there was no tv, just a computer which sat on a glass 's hope it isn't breakable! A wardrobe was on the right hand wall, and there was bedside tables at each side of the four poster the tables there was a window with white curtains, and two doors were at each side of the left hand wall, an aqua couch inbetween them with white was something tropical and happy that I would want as my dream room.I heard a door open, and it was the bathroom door.

No-one's POV:

Kol walked out of it, a towel wrapped around his grinned when he saw Bonnie with a shocked expression crossing her features.

"There is such thing called clothing you know? We use it to cover up our bodies, have you heard of it?" She asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow when he smirked.

"Why yes I have.I removed myself of it when I went in the shower" He blushed and he chuckled.

"So is this agreement okay by you?" Bonnie asked Kol.

"Elijah and Klaus arranged it, so I guess I have no choice but to go along with , you my Bonnie lass, will be fun to live with" Kol replied and winked at snorted.

"Bonnie lass? You're English, not Scottish" She said.

"Hmm, do you like our bedroom? It will be handy for nocturnal activities" Kol rolled her eyes.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you Kol" She chuckled.

"Are you sure about that Bon-bon?" He asked, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her 's breathing hitched and she looked up at him.

"You uh really should put some clothes on" She said, looking away.

"I already have that effect on you Bonnie lass?" He 's cheeks went a bright red against her tanned skin laughed.

"I'll be back in a minute" He said and went to get some clothes from the wardrobe and went into the sighed and lay down on the bed they were going to be sharing.

Caroline's POV:

I sighed.I had been waiting for ages on whoever was coming to meet me.I was in my new bedroom, the walls were a creamy brown colour and the floor was laminated wood.A rectangle sized carpet was in the middle of the room in front of the tv, which was across from the lay on a table and on either side of it was 2 doors, one to the wardrobe and one to the left hand side wall was completely devoted to drawings and paintings.I thought they were absolutely beautiful! I wonder who the artist is...The right hand side wall had a desk at the left hand corner, with a chair to accompany it and a computer was on top of the right hand side there was a small bookshelf with around 50 books on it.I sat on the bed and admired the paintings on the wall from caught my was a man, dressed in all black and he was looking up at a woman dressed in a white dress..I noticed she had blonde hair like mine and she had a halo above her she was an angel then! I wonder why the artist drew that.I was so engaged in my thoughts I didn't realise someone sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hello love" Klaus grinned.I could I not have seen him enter?

"Hello Niklaus" I ' nose scrunched up.

"Please, call me Klaus or was the name my father gave me" He said.

"Do you not like your father or something?" I asked.

"That tale is for another day , I trust you like the room?" He asked, briskly moving on from the topic of his father.

"It's lovely, along with the rest of the did you manage to get someone to decorate it as lovely as this?" I asked, stroking the soft bed sheets.

"I actually did it with the help of my brothers" He replied.

"Wow! You're really talented! Are you the one who did the paintings on that wall over there?" I asked nodded.

"I saw one I really 's of a man in black and theres and angel looking down on is it about?" I asked.

"I imagined it as me looking up at you, love" He said, smiling and his dimples showed.I flushed a bright shade of pink, and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"No need to be embarrassed 's a good thing" He insisted.

"I'm honored" I giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter !  
Katherine's POV:  
Finn had just went for a talked for a while.I was quite surprised when I realised it was Finn who had walked into this 's different from what I would expect to be my perfect match.I suppose we'll just have to make it came back and she was helping me tidy my clothes away and my books and talked as we worked, and I actually had fun doing staying here wouldn't be so bad after all...  
Elena's POV:  
Elijah sat outside on the balcony reading an old book while I put away all my I put my clothes away I realised that Elijah wore suits on a daily basis, as that was all I found in the he had taste then, that's a on when we first met the other Mikaelsons I couldn't help but notice Katherine staring at him.I wonder what that was she thought she would be paired with him?Evangeline walked into our bedroom to tell me that dinner was came back inside and together we walked down to the dining room.  
No-one's POV:  
Everyone sat at the dining table as the dinner was starters they had some vegetable soup, for the main course they had roasted chicken with gravy and potatoes, and for desert they had black room was silent apart from forks and knives hitting plates and people eating, until Kol spoke.  
"Did everyone have a nice day today?" He rolled her eyes.  
"I had a very pleasant day today Kol, thank you for asking" Elijah replied blushed as Elijah looked pointedly at her.  
"So Elena, what do you think of my brothers wardrobe choices? Modern enough for you?" Kol asked Elena as he smirked.  
"He has enough suits to last him a lifetime" Elena chuckled.  
" Elijah has been like that for a long time, haven't you 'Lijah?" Klaus said.  
"Yes I have, just the same as you with your art" Elijah replied as he took a sip of his wine.  
"Your an artist?" Jeremy asked shocked.  
"Yes he fact, he's a wonderful drew out the interior design ideas for the house and his brothers helped him do the house" Caroline said.  
"Why thank you love" Klaus smiled back.  
"By the way, mother called me earlier and she wants to come over and visit tomorrow" Finn 's face lit up and Klaus groaned.  
"Just when you thought you had peace from her" He slapped his arm.  
"That's no way to talk about the woman who gave birth to you" She scolded him.  
"I agree with Caroline, rude of you" Rebekah smirked.  
"What time is she coming over at?" Kol asked.  
"Sometime tomorrow afternoon she said" Finn replied.  
"Let's hope its not as bad as last time" Klaus mumbled.  
" 's hope not" Elijah finished their dinner and went to their rooms.

Caroline's POV:

I was in the bathroom after I took a shower when I realised I left my clothes in mine and Klaus' bedroom.I would see me in only a towel for Pete's sake! I grumbled.I had no choice but to go out and get them.I took a deep breath and walked out into the turned around and his jaw dropped.I rolled my eyes and went to grab my clothes.  
"You know, back in the olden days if you even showed your ankles to a man you would be classified as a strumpet" He smirked.  
"Well,that was back then,this is , I only came out here to grab my clothes, so bye" I said and ran back into the bathroom.I closed and locked the door.I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my wet hair.I put on the underwear I had chosen, and put it on.I put my blue silk pyjamas on, and quickly brushed my teeth before walking back out into the bedroom.  
I walked over to the bed and grabbed my hairdryer from the bedside table.I plugged it in and grabbed my hairbrush.I started brushing all the tugs out of my hair when I got the brush stuck in my hair.I tried to take it out and ended up hurting myself instead.  
"Shit!" I looked over to me from the other side of the bed as he was watching tv.  
"Need some help love?" He asked as he laughed.  
"This isn't funny Klaus! And yes I would like some help!" I moved over and sat to the side of me as he started to gently get the hairbrush out.I closed my eyes and just relaxed as he got the hairbrush a while Klaus got it out and to my surprise, started brushing my hair for me.  
"You know, you don't need to do that" I pointed out.  
"I want to" He replied.I smiled and relaxed again as he brushed my , he could be so sweet sometimes! He had cute dimples that showed when he smiled, dirty blonde curls that I imagined running my fingers through as we kissed..CAROLINE! Snap out of it! You do not like him! Yes I do..NO! UGH!  
"Here you go love" He said as I snapped out of my trance and he handed me my brush.I turned on the hairdryer and dried my I finished, I put it back into the bedside cabinet and got into the was so soft, and I felt as if I melted into the mattress.I relaxed into my pillow and looked over to Klaus who was focused on the tv.  
"What's this you're watching?" I asked him.  
"I don't actually 's some programme that I 's better than half of the junk that's on here" He sighed.I giggled and he turned off the tv.  
"Are you tired?" He asked me.  
"Kinda" I replied.  
"Let's go to bed then" He reached over and turned off his bedside light, and reached over me and turned off my bedside light.I blushed, and was grateful he couldn't see it in the lay back down beside me, and wrapped an arm around my waist.I shivered in delight and he chuckled.  
"No need to be embarrassed love, we are getting married, remember?"  
"I suppose" "Goodnight love" He said softly as he moved closer to me.  
"Goodnight Klaus" I replied and I feel into a deep slumber. 


End file.
